csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Scenario: Season 1
Zombie Scenario is the second game mode introduced by NEXON Corporation for Counter-Strike Online based on a custom modification for Counter-Strike called as Zombie Riot. Overview Survival= Zombie Scenario pits up to 10 players against increasingly harder waves of AI-controlled Zombie. Money cap is doubled in this scenario and the amount obtained vary between type of zombie killed and the difficulty of the map. Extra health, damage and barrier durability can also be bought off the buy menu if the player have obtained a sufficient amount of money. The rounds will keep getting harder with different zombies pouring in while having more health and abilities. If the player have Emergency Medicine, Battle Revival and Round Retry items, they can use for their advantage. However, players cannot use the battle revival when there is 30 seconds left in the round's timer. Any players who have just joined the game or died will spawn at the beginning of the next stage. Compatible maps: *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= 50% of the number of players must reach the targeted location by passing several obstacles and hordes of zombies. There are no time limit for this style. Any players who have just joined the game or died will spawn in 60 seconds. The team is counted as defeated if all the players died that round. After 50% of the players reach the targeted destination, the player will be transported to boss battle arena. In this stage, the players must defeat the given boss. Compatible maps: *Last Clue *Chaos *Dead End |-| Annihilation= The players must destroy the given enemies to advance to the next level. There are no time limits. Dead players will revive in 60 seconds. Compatible maps: *Nightmare *Cube (this map has been removed after Zombie Scenario Re:boot) |-| Compatible maps Obtainable rewards Clues The following clues are obtainable after Re:boot, note that the previous rewards won't be obtainable again, except the Nightmare key. Costumes Enemies Common= ;Regular zombie :Comes in three different colors - normal skin, green and orange. The green zombies throw zombie grenades, while the orange color has higher attack rate and attack damage, move faster and has higher health. ;Light zombie :Has faster movement, attack rate and difficult to be killed. ;Heavy zombie :More durable and does higher damage than regular zombie but moves slower. Can release trap to lock the human movement for a while. ;Healer zombie :Zombies that heals their own teammates and has greater health level. ;Psycho zombie :A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release black smoke to disturb human concentration and to decrease the damage received from weapons. |-| Mini-boss= ;Juggernaut :The largest and toughest zombie, deals double damage to players with a large club and might leave traps upon their death. At the last two rounds, they will run towards players instead of approaching in a slow gait. ;Deimos :Replaces Juggernaut in later chapters. It has high HP and can emit a shockwave that forcefully drops players weapon that they are wielding. ;Ganymede :Enhanced Deimos. It can do rush tactic that can instantly kill a player. |-| Boss= ;Phobos :The first boss appears in Last Clue. It cant emit a shockwave in its radius to forcefully drops players weapon that they are wielding, similar to Deimos. It can also rush that can instantly kill a player, similar to Ganymede. ;Siege Type Phobos :The second boss appears in Chaos. This boss is harder because there are Heal zombies to recover its health. Abilities are the same as Phobos. ;Oberon :Grand boss in Dead End that can jump over players for instant kill and release a bunch of mines to the air to knock humans. It can transform into the second form; releasing his claws. The second form is more brutal the the first one. It has a black hole ability that sucks player in and attacks around its radius after a few second upon usage. |-| Bonus= ;Pierrot :They are harmless little clowns that appear during Bonus Stage. These zombies do not attack at all and they only run around and swarm players only to be killed. The player is recommended to kill them with melee weapons for money saving. |-| Achievements Honor mission :Main article: Medal. Tactics *Be generous. Always drop powerful weapons whenever you have a lot of money *Always move with teammates. *Throw HE Grenades at a group of zombies chasing you to buy time for reloading or if you are block by a group of zombies. *Upgrade your attack power as much as you can to empower any weapons that you will use. Storyline Lost City= It has been a month since a research group was out of contact after being sent to the city that had been isolated due to Rex Virus infection. The government has dispatched Special Forces for investigation and they saw countless zombies in all over the city. Just when they are about to report to headquarters, communication with the outside world were cut off and the zombies attacked them. The surviving humans from the attacks are now preparing for the final battle. |-| Double Gate= Finally, the endless attacks from the zombies at the center of the city have stopped and the surviving soldiers have escaped from the place. They have tried to communicate with the outside world at a safer place and ends up reminding them that they were completely isolated. They started searching around to figure out the reason of the isolation and while searching, they sensed someone's presence from the nearby deserted building and they found two people who are wearing protective clothing. When the soldiers called for them, they look embarrassed and ran away with their equipment. The Soldiers followed their back and entered a nearby building which is under construction but only found some destroyed equipment. When they took the remaining equipment, they heard horrible shriek of the zombies. Realizing that the zombies were near to them, they built a protective wall by using materials from the construction site to prepare for the battle... |-| Trap= Defending the construction site was not easy and our barriers have been destroyed at their hands and soon they will kill us slowly. A huge shriek and a blaring sound shook the earth just as we thought everything was over, causing the Zombies to stop their attack. The sound echoed again, but we could grasp the words this time. A voice calling himself “Rex” told us an unfamiliar story. While we did not know who he was, we understood that he was the perpetrator of this case and capturing him would enable us to secure our freedom. I gathered the survivors to the entrance of the rooftop- which was the source of the sound. There was to be no more delays. It's time to finish everything by entering the rooftop. - From the advance unit commander Andrey's note found by the rescue team. Last Clue= 2 days after receiving a distress call from the advance unit, we were deployed into the construction site. While searching the crossroads, we found advance unit commander Andrey and other advance unit members' corpses near the site. Andrey was holding a note in his hand and he wrote about the horrible experiences he went through in this battle and also drew a map pointing to a particular area in the city. What was he trying to tell us about this location? We increased our pace and head towards the spot indicated in the map. - From rescue team signal corpsman 'Felix's diary'... |-| Chaos= A troop transporting the samples have left. The others entered the laboratory complex according to the last clue. All of the buildings in the laboratory complex are connected to each other towards the basement passage, and the size is much bigger as compared to with what they seen outside. An urgent retreat order from government has been delivered to troop Captain Ji Yoon Choi in border while we was about to start our investigation by entering the basement passage. However, Captain Choi behavior changed suddenly when we reported to her about the current location of our troop. She ended the communication with the headquarters and requested us to conduct an internal investigation in the laboratory complex. If we continued on the investigation, it seems like we are ignoring the retreat order from the government, however, our will that led us to this place has already accepted her request. What was she really trying to find out..? - From rescue team signal corpsman 'Felix's diary'. |-| Dead End= Now, it can be bored by listening of what I'm going to talk about it. However, just few months ago, this place was like a living hell. The zombies' trap started from Lost City was really terrible till it annihilated one of the army troops... Even though so, our search party did a great job and we've found the last clue from the rescue team! Actually, it was quite ridiculous to pursuit all the way to the laboratory’s basement from there. If we do not have an order from the government army captain at that time, we would be killed inside the chaos. Yeah, everybody knows that this is the end of the story, and Dr. Rex is the main instigator cause all these incidents to happen. However, do you know that there is more than one siege type existed? The secret is kept by the government and the real story start from now... Do you want to hear the truth that I've seen at that time from the blind road? Right after we've killed siege type Phobos, we've entered that unpleasant way by following on another two escaped Seize types.... - 1 year and 2 months after the Lost City accident, from the interview by an unidentified retired soldier with third-class media. Gallery 217288_210880132263640_100000249657433_795391_399745_n.jpg|South Korea promotional poster File:Zs_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster zombie scenario wallpaper.jpg|Indonesia official website wallpaper 1322625458 1.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia Poster CSO_29910_05.jpg|Support tools for Zombie Scenario cs1z.jpg|A poster showing David Black, 707 and Gerrard fighting Phobos Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Pursuit and Boss music during Christmas event See Also *Zombie Mods *Human Scenario *Zombie Scenario 2 *Zombie: The Union Id: Zombie Scenario Category:Modes